eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Opposite View
|image= |season=2 |episode=16 |jdate=31 July, 2005 |edate=29 July, 2006 |previous=Human Behavior |next=Sky Rock Gate }} Overview The Gekko lands at FAC-51, an abandoned mine, to undergo repairs in the aftermath of the battle at South Ailess. Eureka has been silent and aloof ever since Renton piloted the Nirvash to rescue her and Matthieu from the military. While trying to find a way to interact with her, Renton is called on an expeditionary trip into the mine with Hap, Matthieu, Moondoggie, Gidget, and Stoner. Renton wanders off and finds a mysterious house. Synopsis The Gekko's LFOs are in vehicle mode and rolling through a deserted town on their way to some caves, and Eureka is giving Renton the silent treatment. Hilda notes the cave's trapar density is extremely low, and radios in that it's safe for the Gekko to make the emergency landing it needs. Since the Coralian, there hasn't been any waves to speak of. Woz reports it'll take a while to fix the ship, and Hap and Matthieu are going to scavenge, and they take Renton with them. Renton and Eureka are sitting like they've just had a fight, which they haven't, but Renton demands to know why Eureka is upset that he is better with Nirvash than she is. She doesn't respond and looks like she's about to cry until he gives up. Hap and Matthieu come to take him for scavengling duty and Renton slouches off, not understanding women. Most of the crew wanders about in the mines looking for salvage, and Hap splits the group up but ignores Renton in splitting up the duties. On the Gekko, as the kids chase each other about the landing deck, Eureka looks about to pass out. Her vision gets blurry and she slumps to the ground. Renton goes to look for a snack when he accidentally comes upon Moondoggie and Gidget in an intimate moment, and runs off in embarrassment. The lights turn on and Renton notices the cave isn't a cave. Mischa and Holland remark the power source of the sprind isn't quite dead, and that's good they weren't here when it was fully active or they'd have gone bonkers. Mischa knows how somebody could tell. She asks some probing questions about the Nirvash, like why the human shape, but Holland replies that the only one who might have known was Adroc. Renton explores the mines and finds a condo on a ledge. Elsewhere, Anemone throws a tantrum, yelling it hurts. she chokes Dominic and bites on his throat. He warns her that if she keeps taking her medicine, she'll develop a tolerance. Back at the mines, Matthieu finds Renton gone. At the underground condo, Renton wanders in and explores the house, almost making himself at home. Elsewhere, Dominic's broken down and jacked up Anemone with her medicine, which causes the sudden infestation of skyfish and visions of Anemone going crazy. He follows a solitary skyfish out. Renton thinks he sees Eureka, who's still dreaming on the flight deck and apologizes to her about running off. He recalls how pleased he was when he thought they both knew how to talk to machines, and tells Eureka that he only thought he could but she actually can. He confesses that he doesn't get her but he really wants to understand her better. Eureka doesn't answer, and he notices her blinking very slowly and wonders if they're in the Zone again. Eureka suddenly looks up in terror, and Renton follows her gaze to see theEND lunge towards them. The crew is looking for Renton as theEND moves to claw Eureka apart but the mech sprays blood everywhere and reveals Anemone's face. Dominic is sitting with the real Anemone and she is having a headache. Renton rushes to save Eureka and to stop Anemone, only it's the Nirvash now and Eureka starts to clutch her head and scream. Dominic apologizes to Anemone that he can't do anything for her and it'll likely get worse from now on. Matthieu and Hap find Renton passed out where the house was and Renton is forced to be the pack mule for vanishing. Renton peers in on Eureka, and decides to put his dream apology into practice, but Eureka stops him, saying she gets really sleepy when she sits right here. He starts to apologize but she says she already heard it. Major Events *The Gekkostate arrives at the FAC-51 mine for repairs on the Gekko. *Renton, Eureka, and Anemone unknowingly enter the Zone a second time. *Eureka begins to withdraw from Renton, partly out of jealousy towards him and partly out of the Zone affecting her physical and mental state. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Opposite View" by Del Amitri. *FAC-51 is a reference to the former Manchester nightclub 'The Haçienda', famously associated with the rise of acid house music and the 'Madchester' years. *It is revealed that the sky fish are the source for the reflection film. *The Gekkostate needs reflection film to fix the Gekko, which will be hard because the only people who will do that are associated with the military. *It is revealed that Eureka has been acting strange with Renton because she's jealous that the Nirvash has come to favor him. Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven episodes